


Johnlock- I'm gay, John

by randomfandoms221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms221b/pseuds/randomfandoms221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. John discovers Sherlock's gay and decides to have some fun. SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock- I'm gay, John

"Sherlock Holmes! You get down here right now!" John shouted from the living room of 221b Baker Street. A rumble came cascading down the wooden stairs. Sherlock walked over to John who was sat in his armchair- his laptop on his lap.

"Sherlock, why exactly did you one- use my laptop and two- use my laptop to search gay porn?" John asked, his face serious but his eyes filled with lust.

"Well, your laptop was closer to me at the time and…" Sherlock blushed a dark red.

"Gay porn" John asked, with a slight smirk creeping to his rosy lips.

"You watch porn. I watch porn. Why does it matter?" Sherlock said sharply.

"I'm fine with it, just why gay?"

"I'm gay" Sherlock blurted out. As soon as he said it, he rushed out of the room and ran up the stairs. John was shocked for a couple of seconds but then sighed and ran up after Sherlock.

"Sherlock" John called through the door of Sherlock's room. The door opened slightly and all you could see was Sherlock's left eye.

"Came to laugh at the gay, John? Came to mock my sexuality?"

"No, Sherlock. I just wanna talk, is that too much to ask?"

The door opened and John walked into the box room. John looked Sherlock up and down until he realised that Sherlock had an erection, he looked away hastily and covered the bulge which has erupted in his pants.

"So, do you fancy anyone?" John asked as he sat onto the unmade bed.

"Yes, well, not fancy. Love" Sherlock replied, taking the space next to John. John shifted slightly.

John and Mary had been married over a month now, yes there had been that assassin drama, but he thought he loved her. But recently images of Sherlock popped into his head frequently and gave him an awkward boner. Before Sherlock faked his death, John knew for certain that he loved Sherlock but now his hormones were all over the place.

John coughed in the awkward silence.

"So, who's this lucky lad?" John ask, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"I think you know John" Sherlock said leaning in so there faces were inches apart "Except he's happily married, which kind of ruins my plan" Sherlock purred into John's ear. John's jeans had become rather tight.

"I'm sure who ever this man is, would happily drop his Mrs for one night with you"

"Really?!" Sherlock asked, excitement playing in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm positive. I'd rather be with you… I mean…" John blushed.

'He like me back?!' Sherlock though, his erection becoming even more erect.

"John… I"

John suddenly jumped onto Sherlock, they both fell back, their lips crushing together.

"Tonight, It's just you, me and the lube" John winked. Sherlock was taken aback.

"But.. You're stra…"

"I was until I met you" John purred, undoing the zipper of Sherlock's trousers and pulling the trousers of with the socks and pants. John was kneeling on the floor staring at Sherlock's throbbing cock.

"Take your shirt off too, please"

"Only if you strip as well."

"Fine" John murmured. Sherlock took of his purple shirt of sex and watched John take of, first, his jumper, secondly, his shirt, thirdly his jeans and finally his red pants. Out popped a pink pulsing erection, veins defined and the tip leaking with pre-cum.

"Sooooo, what position?" Sherlock asked John eagerly.

"Mate, you are the gay sex expert. I watch lesbian porn, not gay."

"Okay. But you have to do as I say" Sherlock smirked. The men kissed passionately, grinding and moaning. Sherlock stopped kissing John and bent him over the bed.

"You're going to stick is in my ass?" John asked, looking dubious.

"Yep, you'll enjoy it, don't worry your blonde pubes about it." Sherlock giggled.

John bent over whilst Sherlock cover his index finger and member in dark lubricant.

Sherlock rubbed around John's hole then suddenly stuck his finger in- John yelled- the yell was a mix between pleasure and pain. The yell sent a shiver up his back. Mr Holmes was extremely aroused. You pulled his finger out then pushed them back in. John whimpered.

"Ready?" Sherlock purred into John's red ears.

"As I'll ever be" John moaned with desire. Another chill came over Sherlock

Sherlock stuck his long, throbbing member into the hole which he's craved for years.

Sherlock let out a long deep groan. Thrusting slowly, Sherlock's hands made their way to the doctor's shaft- moving his hand swiftly. Sherlock wanked and thrusted hard and harder. John was gripping at the bed covers, groaning. His back was arched when he came all over Sherlock's hands, seconds after, Sherlock came into John. Sherlock's knees buckled and John fell face first into the covers.

'Wow, we'll have to do this again sometime" John thought to himself as he cleans the spunk off of himself.


End file.
